Chapter 3 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *piece x10 *Fire Flower *Fright Mask x9 Badges: *Power Smash *Multibounce *Power Bounce *Mega Rush P *Mega Rush *Chill Out *Quake Hammer *First Attack *Power Rush Glitzville Go straight to the pit. Glitz Pit Two charts based off of Almolicious's guide can be found to the right. It's very extensive, but it provides a case-by-case scenario of what to do here: Go in main doors into the Pit. Go back out and talk to blue guy on the left side. Go to manager's office and register. Switch to Koops. In Low-Tier Locker Room, register for first fight on GBA. NOTE: ALL FIGHTS ARE DIFFERENT FOR EACH RUN, SINCE "SPECIAL RULES" CAN VARY BETWEEN BATTLES. ADJUST ACCORDINGLY. Notes about some rules: *'Take damage ''n times from an enemy': This is counted per hit, not per attack. For example, if an enemy hits you and your partner in one attack, that counts as '''two' attacks. *'Win before taking 20 HP of damage': This is counted total for both you AND your partner. Be wary. Ranks 19-16 Ranks 15-13 The next three fights can vary in order. Ranks 12-11 Go outside. Get the egg. Go right and get the Power Plus P badge near airplane panel. Use airplane (from right side). Also buy 2 Earth Quakes from the shop. Go back into Glitz Pit with egg. Ranks 10-8 In the next battle with the Armored Harriers, run away. Back in the locker room, Yoshi will hatch and join. Enter the next fight with Yoshi. Get promoted to High-Tier Locker Room. Unequip Power Bounce. Equip Quake Hammer. Ranks 7-5 Leave Glitz Pit. Get star piece behind right bush in front. Go to bar on right side. Get Super Hammer from bartender. Go back in Glitz Pit. Go back into Low-Tier Locker Room and smash block in lower left. Get Document. Switch to Flurrie. When Armored Harriers show up, run away. Eat cake. Run away from Bowser. Ranks 4-1 Pick up Ice Storm behind lockers on left. Head out of Glitz Pit. Go behind phone booth (bottom left) and get star piece. Go in phone booth and get key. Go back into Glitz Pit and go into storage room. Flurrie the boxes on the left. Hit switch. Go up stairs. Go left with Yoshi. Super Hammer the box. Go into ducts and peek in on conversation through ceiling hole. Paper through ventilation, head to locker room and continue the fights. Equip Power Rush, Mega Rush, Multibounce, and Power Bounce. Rawk Hawk + Macho Grubba Go to the entrance of the Glitz Pit. Flurrie down the left poster on the second floor and get the key that drops out. Go back into the store room. Go in locked door on second floor.Smash big block. Get star piece behind crates on bottom-right. Go back to locker room after that and enroll for the last fight. Guard will guide you to empty locker room. Flurrie poster on bottom right. Keep going right into restroom. Go down toilet pipe. Come out. Switch to either Goombella or Yoshi. Go into arena. NOTE: You do not need to complete the requirement for this fight, although if you don't and lose in the process, you will have to refight Dark Koopatrol. NOTE 2: If you are at full health entering this next fight, purposely get killed after completing the requirement. You do this to be in peril for both this fight and the Macho Grubba fight. Go into champ's room. Go into ventilation on top right (open it by hammering it). Hammer next vent and go into office. Get star piece '''on bottom left in the plant. Open desk drawer. Open other desk drawer and get another '''star piece. Have Yoshi out before fight. Go into arena and fight Macho Grubba. Post Chapter 3 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go right to computer. Go up elevator. Go right and into next door. Check locker. Go into changing room to change into X-Naut outfit. Go out and right. Talk to Grodus. Change back. With Bowser, go right and shake last bush. Skim text. Post Chapter 3 - Glitzville - Rogueport - Rogueport Sewers Take blimp back to Rogueport. Paper into the sewer vent. Go up to door on top left. Try to enter pipe and get rejected. Get star piece '''behind middle platform on ground level. Take pipe down. Flurrie open wall below and go down pipe that's behind it. Right before the door to the room with TTYD, there is a '''star piece behind the small staircase. Go straight to TTYD and get next map piece. Talk to Frankly. Go out to right. Switch to Flurrie. Talk to the guard and pick 3rd option to fight. Go left and into alley via left side of building. Talk to child. Head towards west side of town. Go into pipe that previously rejected you. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters